2,2,4,4-Tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-diol is an important intermediate for producing a variety of polymeric materials having advantageous properties. 2,2,4,4-Tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-diol is typically produced by the catalytic hydrogenation of the corresponding 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-dione as shown below.

1,4-Cyclohexanedimethanol is an important intermediate for producing a variety of polyester and poly(ester-amides) for coatings, fibers, molding plastics, packaging materials, and the like. 1,4-Cyclohexanedimethanol is typically manufactured by the hydrogenation of dimethylcyclohexane-1,4-dicarboxylate as shown below.

Both 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol and 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-diol are important intermediates for polyesters. For example, polyesters derived from 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol and 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-diol can possess higher glass transition temperatures, superior weatherability, and/or hydrolytic stability compared to like polyesters prepared from other commonly-used, polyester-forming diols. It would be desirable to co-produce 1,4-cyclohexanedimethanol and 2,2,4,4-tetramethylcyclobutane-1,3-diol in one hydrogenation process. The present disclosure is directed to such processes.